


Bath Time

by hyukko (CorellianSea)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Canon Timeline, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorellianSea/pseuds/hyukko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Something caught your eye?” Hyukjae raises his perfectly arched eyebrows at Donghae before looking down to examine his soapy chest. “Just you,” is the simple reply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> Bath time  
> PG: NC/17  
> Genre: extreme fluff / smut  
> Word count: 3,148

 

 

It all started out with Donghae getting a job as a Daycare Assistant. The only thing that really appealed to him was the fact that he was able to sit and read to the small children (to be blunt, the pay was really nice in Hyukjae’s eyes too) in the early morning and afternoon; happy with the fact that he could see their happy energetic faces then witness them slowly start sloping about in the afternoon, patting their backs until they had fallen asleep on the their little blankets set out on the floor for naptime.

Hyukjae was honestly more than glad to see Donghae so happy with his new occupation, wondering when he would get a degree and maybe actually start teaching like he had said he would multiple times before. It was somewhat of a distant memory now, a few years ago when they were in their 3rd year left of high-school was when Donghae finally declared that that was one of his newest goals in life. He felt a little more than proud to see his boyfriend (of two or so years since before they left their hometown to live together and basically (elope); he was much too embarrassed to admit the first few years from when they met, time spent brushing their hands against each other, or maybe some not-so-subtle-kisses-that-iniated-it-all-but-never-actually-got-them-together.)

The dancer brushed his hair back with a frown as he glanced at his watch for the umpteenth time. Donghae was really late yet again tonight and he wasn’t too happy that his boyfriend wasn’t even bothering to pick up his phone. How hard was it to click a damn button and relieve someone’s stress? Sometimes Donghae would come home late, it wasn’t the first time Hyukjae ended up pretty damn worried but the other had an important job unlike the dancer. (Well, Donghae likes arguing about the fact that he has a real job compared to Hyukjae). Though Hyukjae was a rather successful studio dancer and manager in their city, teaching younger dance groups to enter in competitions; state to nationwide. Even if the pay wasn’t as good and the hours were simply awful; Hyukjae still came home on time!

The doorbell rung loudly and a fist slammed against the wooden door. He jumped when he heard a shrill squeak of a person’s hand rubbing against the polished wood doorframe.  As he got up with a deep frown, though it was smudged away when he suddenly heard Donghae moaning against the door, “Hyukkie…. Hyuuuuukkie… I left my keys at the office but I was too tired to drive back. Opeeeeen uuuup.”

Hyukjae stifled a laugh as made his way to the sound of his lover’s voice, listening to his boyfriend slur his words as he pressed his face (and mostly likely his nose and lips for he sounded like someone was pinching it harshly) against the other side. “Eeeyukjaee… If you don’t open up then ill leavf you and eeelope wif shumone else.”

“Like who?” The dancer suddenly snapped with a playful tone but a sense of possessiveness laced it. His frown went deeper at Donghae’s light reply.

“…Shungmeeeen.”

So? Sungmin was it? Hyukjae was quiet; deciding the Donghae was too ugly for Sungmin almost immediately. “Ok, fine, I suppose I won’t open the door then.”

Donghae immediately started whining and clawing at the door, wanting nothing but to flop onto his bed and cuddle until he falls asleep. “But Hyukkie, you know that will never happen because I love youuu. Only~” he said the last part cutely, whimpering against the door desperately.

Hyukjae didn’t budge, “That still doesn’t explain why you come home so late. Its 8! You get off at 3:30 and the kids leave even before that!”

Donghae whined some more, “But I have to clean up the mess they made and vacuum and grade messy papers.” He blew a raspberry against the door that made Hyukjae push down a smile, “Do you know how hard it is to keep up after 5 year olds? It’s terrible!”

“I think I know the feeling.” The dancer said sarcastically while opening the door, only to have Donghae slump into his arms and pout cutely.

“Forgive me?”

“Never,” Hyukjae sniffed and dropped Donghae from his arms, “I forgive you for being late but not for telling me you might leave with Sungmin.”

Donghae was flat on his face, too tired to get up from the floor despite the fact he really wanted to rub his nose because of the fall. It hurt! “I wouldn’t leave for Sungmin, that boy is madly in love with his coworker…Or something, Kyu? Kyuhwan? ”

Hyukjae just walked off and shuffled soundlessly into his kitchen, getting a water bottle from the fridge and watching Donghae squirm and writhe on the floor from where he was standing. Soon, he didn’t have enough strength to even worm pathetically on the floor. With a tap of his foot; Donghae closed the front door to the apartment when he noticed the door was still wide open.  
  
“Are you really that tired?” He said suddenly, setting down his drink onto the counter to lift Donghae back into his arms.  
  
“Oh my handsome Prince~” Donghae cooed and dramatically cried about his day, “This fatigue from this horrid day and I-”

Hyukjae was a blink away from dropping his lover again until Donghae jumped away just in time when he felt his lover’s grip loosening. The dancer smiled drawlingly, “Well if you’re really that tired then how about a bath with me?”

Donghae was sly, wrapping his arms around the other’s waist with a smirk. “Oh I see where you’re going with this.”

Hyukjae just ends up pushing the other while heading for the bathroom. “I’m not going anywhere with this. It’s your perverted mind that’s ruining things, Hae.”

Donghae trails behind his lover with sparked interest as he watches Hyukjae bend down to turn on the water and tend to the soap and bath beads. He nods to himself at the thought of a warm relaxing hour with Hyukjae and Hyukjae only—(No kids for now, thank goodness.) and begins to strip, only to nearly shriek when Hyukjae made a very loud surprised noise. “W-What! What?!” He cries while looking around the large bathroom, covering his chest with the shirt he took off moments ago.

“Is there a bug?” He hisses lowly while forming his I-learned-this-in-kung-fu-movies-so-i-cant-really-protect-you-if-i-tried position. “I’ll kill it!”

“Why are you following me, my god! I thought you going to get something to eat, not take off all your clothes behind me without making any noise!” Hyukjae rubs his face in exhaustion and watches Donghae’s lips pull down lower and lower into a sad pout. He watches the younger put back on the shirt and shrinks back outside to the kitchen and Hyukjae is not amused at the cry that comes seconds later. “We’re getting divorced tomorrow!”

 

+++++

 

Usually baths were some kind of luxury between the two, especially if they had to the chance to take it together and it wasn’t even the fact that they didn’t feel comfortable being so close to each other or something like that, it was just the fact they were always so busy. Hyukjae had so much to do at the studio, taking care of the rowdy teenagers to the older adults and also training them; while Donghae on the other hand, handles screaming and sometimes rather rude children. Both of them usually end up collapsing by the time they get home.

Hyukjae slides into the water first, a little worried that the water might sting him too much before relaxing to the smell of bitter herbal powder he decided to add despite Donghae’s childish protests that it smelled far too bitter compared to the sweet strawberry soap they usually used. Not that Hyukjae minded strawberry, (he would much rather prefer it). Herbal soakings were much healthier and beneficial to the skin and bones if you soaked in it long enough. Or that’s at least what it said on the expensive package they bought some time ago. All it did was sit on their bathroom and counter and collect dust for the first few months.

Donghae is already brushing his teeth first, explaining why while he spits specks all over the mirror while talking, “I think I’m just going to head to bed right after this.” The brunette says while wiping his mouth after brushing and rinsing. “I’m too tired to eat. I already had some snacks while driving home anyway.”

Hyukjae watches Donghae strip with mild interest as he shifts around in the tub, hot water stinging his pale skin to light pink and some areas darker pink. “What did you eat?”

The younger frowns, walking over to dip his hand into the hot water, “Just some chips I had left in the car and wow—this water is way too hot. How are you not cooking in there? I don’t want to go in right now.”

The dancer just glares, “Are you kidding me? How long have you been keeping chips in your car? It’s baking in the sun outside half the time just all the other junk food you keep in there! It should be expired. You should be having diarrhea or something right now and _no_ ,” Hyukjae firmly disagrees, “The water isn’t too hot. As a dancer, my muscles are tired and in pain. I need the heat!”

Donghae plops down on the little carpet square placed in front of the bathtub and watches Hyukjae bathe with a sigh. “Are you sure you’re not working too hard? I mean, you have been complaining about your back lately… it worries me.”

The redhead rolls his eyes with a new light grin, “So now you’re worrying about me, huh? I thought my job wasn’t legitimate enough to make someone tired. After all, you’re a daycare teacher, someone who’s _important_ to the community of this city.”

“Don’t point me out like I’m some kind of snob! I just like to say to poke at you when you come home.”

Hyukjae shifts and the water, letting it slosh around and get Donghae somewhat wet. There’s a moment of complaining from the brunette because of the heat of the water before lips are silenced with a small kiss. “Alright, alright, I forgive you there. Happy?”

“Woo, I feel fantastic. Your freakin’ kiss of life would have worked better when I was still on the damn floor from exhaustion.” Donghae narrows his eyes before climbing in himself, loudly complaining about the pain from the water and the fact he felt like he was on fire. After many moments of sloshing in the tub, loud yelling and protesting from Hyukjae; Donghae settles into Hyukjae’s open legs, making more room in the tub to relax.

“We can never have nice things can we?” Donghae laughs a little under his breath while wafting away whatever steam tickled his nose. He was actually a little happy Hyukjae bothered to crack open the window, watching as the little steam clouds puffed away into the night sky. It was so relaxing to be with him this way.

Hyukjae tilts head back and groans lightly at his limps popping as he stretches in the water, thanking himself that he bought a large enough apartment that had a wonderful sized bathtub. He snorts lightly at his lover, “Nah, we do things just fine. I mean look at us, we’re just fine aren’t we?”

Donghae snorts back as well to show he was little tough like Hyukkie too, grabbing a bottle of yellow herbal soap sitting on the bath counter that came with the powder; he squirts into his palm and gently begins to scrub his body clean. There’s a peaceful silence between the two as Donghae shifts around the water and makes yipping noises back at Choco who was whining at the door. “I can’t believe you kicked her and Bada outside. You should have left the door open.”

Hyukjae narrows his eyes, “And end up with a situation like last time? Where we’re happily bathing together and Choco just suddenly decides she wanted to join? She kicked and barked everywhere while I was in the tub, you’re lucky you got out in time.” He’s chuckling at this point as Donghae turns to face him and scrub his sore body with soap, “I was stuck in the tub. I had scratches all over the place! It looked so freaking weird when I was dancing shirtless at the studio. I had to tell them that I was my dog who mauled me in my bathtub and not my horny partner trying to get a kick out of sadism or something.”

Donghae is bubbling with laughter and trying to hide his face as Hyukjae seriously tried reminiscing the old memory with quite a solemn expression. “I know, I know. But it’s kinda sad hearing Choco whine like that; she wants her daddy because she doesn’t see him often. He’s always at work.” The brunette hums lightly and doesn’t hear Hyukjae mutter of how she just likes to use his skinny frame as a scratching pole instead. Warm hands glide over muscular pectorals and Donghae finds himself staring at pale skin stretched underneath his warm hands.  
  
“Something caught your eye?” Hyukjae raises his perfectly arched eyebrows at Donghae before looking down to examine his soapy chest.

“Just you,” is the simple reply. There’s a tense vibe in the air and Hyukjae finds himself helping Donghae along with cleaning, a bit of mischievousness twinkling in his eyes at this point in the game. Hands are curious, more so than usual and Donghae immediately becomes shy at Hyukjae’s forward moves while in the bathtub, especially when he grabbed at his butt.

“Are you seriously going to ruin our bonding moment as a couple for sex?” Donghae chuckles him and leans back to feel something hard poking against his lower back. There’s a blush on his cheeks already there from the heat and steam of the water but it only gets worse when he’s around Hyukjae.

“I don’t see you complaining too much.” The redhead is breathing into his ear softly while he speaks; hands trailing down to softly tug at Donghae’s pubic hair under the water. His breath is caught as he watches a pale hand glide in the herbal water, transfixed on the idea of Hyukjae pleasuring him while in the bathtub. They weren’t a boring couple but they weren’t exactly adventures either. With schedules so full and the like for vanilla sex (at least on Donghae’s end since he wasn’t really used to anything else, much to Hyukjae’s chagrin.) they hadn’t done much but fool around in the shower a couple of times and on the couch in the den. However that was rather normal for couple that lived together in a secluded apartment.

“Shut I-it,” He stutters as fingers begin pinching his nipples. Donghae is whimpering at this point and writhes against his lover in the tub, Hyukjae knowing full well how much he liked having his nipples played with and teased to no end. Donghae’s head is tossed back against a pale but sturdy shoulder, mouth open wide and Adam’s apple bobbing as the redhead mercilessly teases him from behind while sucking on his neck, leaving hickeys behind the ear that were very difficult to cover up for work. (He honestly didn’t want the kids asking what those were; he hoped that Hyukjae didn’t suck too hard so it would remain red instead of purple in the morning.) If his head wasn’t so clouded up with pleasure then he would have to smack up him upside the head if he had the chance.

Much to Donghae’s impatient glee in the situation at hand, Hyukjae’s hand goes lower and takes a hold of his member, squeezing lightly to tease him and make him moan for more. “H-Hyukjae you ass, get on with it.”

There’s a chuckle in his ear and he flinches from the ticklish sensation, “Oh be quiet. I’m getting you off aren’t I? Stop complaining for like, five seconds will you? All you do is complain~ Relax Donghae. Just relax.”

Donghae rolls his eyes to the side as he shifts in the water that was getting colder and colder, a little glad since his body was heating up. Sweat formed on his forehead as Hyukjae continued to tease his left nipple and pump at a fast pace, though he had to hold back a few giggles because of the water sloshing around from Hyukjae’s fast movements. There’s a whine that’s barely leaveing his lips as he arches against him before he squirts his release into the water with a loud cry, sliding back down into the water in sated bliss as he watches his semen float back of the surface before accumulating with the herbal water they were soaking it.

Well, semen was good for the skin right?

“Well at least it’s thick enough to float,” Hyukjae adds in, breaking Donghae’s glazed expression into one of curiosity. “That means you’re not cheating on me, right?” There’s a mirror shattering gummy smile and Donghae punches him in the shoulder from their awkward position.

“How could you even say that? I wouldn’t cheat on you,” he hits him again; water flying everywhere and Choco whines as she scratches the door. She was obviously waiting for them to come out and play.

“Death is calling for me.” Hyukjae chimes, ignoring Donghae’s earlier comment.

“Oh shut up, but still, how could you think that? You suck.”

“You should actually do me that wonderful favor because jerking you off was actually really hot. I haven’t exactly been active either you know.” The redhead runs a wet hand through his damp hair and points out the facts.

“Whatever, you and your endless amount of porn,” Donghae turns away from him with a huff. “Don’t think I don’t know! I most certainly do.”

“Porn never matches the real thing. I mean—if you were in those videos then that’s another story.”

“I will kill you.”

Once again, the bathroom has settled save for a few sighs every now and then. “Neh Hyukjae,” Donghae nudges his ribs with his elbows while staring at the green herbal water they were sitting in. “Nehhh, Hyukaje.”

“What?” Hyukjae coughs and holds his sides dramatically, pretending to be wounded, “Stop hitting me pabo, that doesn’t feel like an ‘affectionate hit’ or so you like to call them. I didn’t get my blow job either.”

The brunette pouts before laying his head back; feeling the back of his head bump against prominate collar bones and turns to kiss at a sharp jaw. “I love you. And that’s for tonight, keep complaining and you get nothing.”

 

“Yes sir,” Hyukjae’s gummy smile is showing again, “I love you too, pabo.”


End file.
